


It Was Not Yet Your Time

by KimiMeagan



Series: 'Til Death Do We Part [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki's Kids, Loki-centric, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiMeagan/pseuds/KimiMeagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mother, look at me, please.” Loki's head wound chilled over and she felt lightheaded for the briefest of moments – more so than before – then it went away along with her pounding headache. Her vision had cleared some and the area around her started to come into better focus than before. It was dark, though, and Loki could only make out the things closest to her.</p><p>Which were made up of pale skin, bright eyes, and dark hair.</p><p>“Mother?” The face cleared more, the features coming through to Loki and she felt recognition filter through her once they became clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Not Yet Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another story idea that came to mind and does go with the 'TIL DEATH DO WE PART series.
> 
> Lady Loki and Hela fluff - because who doesn't love to hear of Loki reuniting with his (her) children?

She could barely breath, her lungs weren't taking in enough air it seemed with each gasping breath that she took. Her vision was unfocused and cross, latching onto different objects around her in a vain attempt at focusing; first it was a pillar – though that was the only thing she could really discern of it outside that it was made of some dark material – then it was pale skin and green blurs. Loki hissed in pain, her bones were snapped in places and twisted in others; she could feel her blood running down her skin in several different places, her head included.

Then it all felt like it was moving in reverse.

“Mother?” Loki's back arched as her spine seemed to snap back into its proper place. Her viridian eyes rolled back as she gasp at the air again, struggling to make sense of what was going on to her mangled body. Death was supposed to be pleasant, wasn't it? “Mother, I need you to look at me,” The voice sounded so far away, muffled even, and Loki did try to focus on it rather than on the pain that was coursing through her. Her eyes flickered back and forth, trying to find the person that owned the voice.

Her leg untwisted, righting itself with an icy feel, and Loki's eyes clenched shut and her teeth ground together in an attempt to hold back a scream that threatened to tear out of her throat. She could hardly stand the feel of it all; it was excruciating pain.

“Mother, look at me, please.” Loki's head wound chilled over and she felt lightheaded for the briefest of moments – more so than before – then it went away along with her pounding headache. Her vision had cleared some and the area around her started to come into better focus than before. It was dark, though, and Loki could only make out the things closest to her.

Which were made up of pale skin, bright eyes, and dark hair.

“Mother?” The face cleared more, the features coming through to Loki and she felt recognition filter through her once they became clear.

“Hela,” She breathed at the sight of her only daughter sitting beside her, hands hovering over her form and magic flowing into her. “How did you...”

“You thought that after all this time,” Hela began, a soft smile lighting up her face. “I haven't been keeping an eye on my trouble-making mother?” Loki felt a tight smile coming to her own face, her wounds were still stitching together with Hela's talented healing.

Loki was certainly glad she had been taught by the best.

“Me?” Loki shifted, glad no pain shot up her spine at the movement. “Trouble-making? I am certain that I have absolutely no knowledge of what you're talking about.” Hela laughed quietly at the words, pushing more of her icy magic into Loki's wounds – healing what was left of her injures. “I thought I would end up in Valhalla when I died... not Helheim.” Hela's laughed died down and her smile turned sheepish. “Oh Hela...”

“I couldn't sit by and do nothing,” Hela frowned at the words. “Besides that, it wasn't your time; the Norns even agreed with me on that.” Loki watched her as she moved her hands back and left them folded in her lap.

Sitting up, Loki moved her neck side-to-side, massaging it with her hand as she took in Hela slight pout and avoiding gaze. “So there's more time for more tricks yet? That's rather comforting,” Loki reached out and put her hand over Hela's, smiling when she finally looked up at her. “Thank you,” and she meant it. Hela's smile returned, brighter than before, and she moved closer to throw her arms around Loki's neck; embracing her tightly with her face buried into the crook of her neck.

“I have missed you, Mother,” Hela whispered to her, tightening her grip when Loki's own arms wound around her. “I couldn't bear the thought of losing you,” Hela admitted, pulling back some so that she could look Loki in the eye; even as her own eyes were filled with tears.

“And I am forever grateful for what you have done,” Loki tucked a raven lock behind Hela's ear, her expression softening as she took in the similarities between her and her daughter. “I wish you weren't bound to this place...” Hela's tears started to fall, slowly, and she began to smile weakly as well; knowing what Loki meant. “I wish... I wish I could have done something to have prevented this.”

“You did all you could, Mother; I know.” Hela wiped at the tears on her cheeks, struggling to get them back under control. “The Norns have told me all about it and I do not blame you for any of it.” Hela pulled Loki back into the embrace they were still wound together in, curling against her and forgetting all about the prim and proper appearance she had kept. “I love you, Mother.”

“And I you, my heart,” Loki felt the tears gathering in her own eyes, and clung to Hela; wrapping her in the embrace as if she was Hela's shield against the worlds around them. Helheim seemed like worlds away, even if they were sitting in the center of it.

Hela's tears soon became too much for her to hold back and she openly began sobbing, the sobs wracking her body and her shoulders shaking with the action. Loki began to hum – just as she had when Hela was a child – and rock her to soothe the fears and feelings of sadness away. Loki had been so out-of-touch with her children for so very long, she surprised herself with still being able to interact with them as she does.

First Fenrir, now Hela... Loki hoped she was still as much of a mother to them as she considered them to still be her precious children. Her beloved, treasured, beautiful children.


End file.
